Exercise is an important part of maintaining an individual's health and wellbeing. For many people, exercising is an activity that typically involves going to a gymnasium where they partake in a workout guided by an instructor (e.g., a fitness instructor, a personal trainer). However, dedicating a regular period of time to exercise at a gym can be a challenging endeavor due to other commitments in one's daily life (e.g., a person's job, family obligations). Oftentimes, a gym may be located at an inconvenient location and/or an instructor's availability is limited to certain periods of time during the day, thus limiting a person's ability to attend a workout at the gym. This inconvenience may also be detrimental to the instructor whose clientele may be restricted to people who are able to attend their workout at the gym at the prescribed period of time.